User talk:Dog4591
Items We are NOT making separate pages for each item. 23:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ? You havent done anything wrong or messed anything up! dont leave! 02:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I just figured out that the thing I thought I messed up was not messed up and it was a bug with my computer likely because of this internet explorer 9 beta bcause I thought when I changed the poll to say offical launch no one could vote because I could not but now I have seen some votes and will change my user page back now.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 02:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok I changed my user page back now.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 02:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) you dont get banned if you messed something up, well, only if youre a vandal, otherwise you can ask to get it fixed and for someone to tell you how to do it right. 02:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Its works fine for me, i recommend downloading Firefox 03:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) It is working for me now too. It must have been temp.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it was a bug when I was moved up higher on the list.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) It was directing me to the wrong page but it works fine now.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'd be glad to help you with your wiki. Could you give me some administrator powers? That way I could be able to access more if needed. [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 12:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Halloween Costume That was just a random glitch Mythrun took while I was building on my NS prop. But I'm glad you also think it's funny. I think I know the bug and I am not talking about me.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 17:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) MUGSIEDOODLE!? YOU! Sign your posts Ms.PAH. And yep it is me and I saw your edit to my uuer page and it is a bit funny but I am going to change back so other people can contact me ingame.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 15:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Looks like I forgot my sig that time.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 15:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm a boy, you idiot. ProfArchibaldHale 08:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I knew that.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) If you've got the time, please check out this survey! - StM Hee Hee Hee. Well, you're gone..., so! PARTY TIME! *I launch disco balls at your page* ProfArchibaldHale 04:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, he's not gone. He's still messing around with your user page, as usual. It's kinda funny, but also kinda not. I can't help but smile when I see something along the lines of "ProfArchibaldHale, slapping myself daily" on your page. Just fixed what he did to it a few minutes ago. Kryiptuun 15:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) uhh... You are breaking the ToS witch makes LegoFan101 and me mad! >:( ARCTrooperFlex 21:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It was a joke I did not realy edit the XML file and now I see why you do not want me on you wiki. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No the wiki ToS! ARCTrooperFlex 21:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The thing with PAH?dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC)